


Partners

by zaboink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slowish build, Tags to be added as neccessary, probably, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- A college setting where they have the same class and are forced to work together on a huge final project. And Mark being the goody goody is super poor and jack's family is wealthy (but not rich). Jack sees Mark's living condition and wants to help but Mark is like "naw it's cool bro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that, in this, my goal will be about 2,000+ words per chapter (with obvious acception to the intro) for at least 5 chapters. I have no idea where this is headed quite yet but as for all my fics, suggestions are welcomed if you have a fantastic idea you'd love to see. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking in even though there are only 501 words, haha, more to come later this week I hope!
> 
> Also, Jack may not be a YouTube yet, in this, or he may be a smaller one. Not sure yet but we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You may pick your partners."

Those magical five words every highschooler dreamed to hear. Only, thing was, Jack was alone, in college, a very long ways from home. He didn't know anybody in this class, or any class for that matter, and he didn't really feel like wandering around asking dumbly if people had a partner.

Long story short, hearing the teacher didn't give enough shits to assign partners himself was a bit of a nightmare. With his luck he'd be doing this assignment alone, but that's on you Jackaboy. What he didn't expect was a tap on his shoulder.

After recovering from practically hopping his ass right out of his chair at the small wave of fear that hit his chest and the realization that he'd zoned out and the class was now, in fact, dismissed, he brought himself to turn to the assailant. He was...

What was he?

He had broad shoulders and black hair. Hell, it was practically luscious, wavy and curled nicely down his neck. He had a stubble, one that might look tacky on someone else but this man definitely pulled it off. Then Jack noticed his stance. He stood, awkward, those plaid covered shoulders slightly slumped over and his eyes were a little wide with surprise and nerves.

"Can I... Help you?" Jack asked through narrowed blue eyes after a second of silence. The man, he was Asian, maybe Japanese or Korean, seemed startled at that and his fingers twitched at his side.

"Oh, yeah, duh." He laughed sheepishly and Jack hadn't expected that voice. Deep and rumbly, but smooth like whiskey. "Yes, uhm, I don't really know anyone... I might be wrong and correct me if I am, but you're not from here, which means maybe you don't anyone either. I just figured maybe we could work together." 

Jack cocked his head ever so slightly in thought. Oh, maybe he wouldn't have do this alone. Maybe.

"Ye think I have no friends?" Jack asked accusingly and quirked an eyebrow. 

The man's eyes widened evermore and his hands shot up in defense, shaking with denial. "No no no, not at all. I just- I meant here... In this class! If I was wrong I'm sorry." He was obviously flustered, sure he'd made a mistake. "I didn't mean any offense and-" Then he stopped, noticing Jack's smug grin.

"Calm yer nipples, I'm just messin' with y'." The Irishman snorted and let out a small laugh, watching the strangers shoulders relax slightly. 

"You son of a bitch," he mumbled light-heartedly. "I'm Mark, by the way. You're Sean right? I think I heard Mr. Volmez say that." Mark glanced off for a split second, as if trying to remember correctly.

"Jack." Jack quickly corrected and cleared his throat, grin fading. Mark shrugged, accepting the small, seeming mistake and looked back with a bright smile. 

"So, Jack, partners?" 

Jack's smile returned, slight, but definitely present, and he stuck out his hand. "Partners." Mark gripped his hand firmly and shook it.


End file.
